


No Longer a Hollowed Construct

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [151]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man on the other side is unfamiliar, dirty blond hair and eyes that can't make up their mind to be blue or green, dressed in something that looks disturbingly tactical. He has a bow peeking over his shoulder, and a quiver on his hip, but holds his hands out from his sides, fingers spread to show he's at least not intending to use the weapons he carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Hollowed Construct

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir, meeting Clint Barton  
> Prompt: Unquiet  
> Alternate Universe: Ofinn Börn

He's pacing another cheap hotel room when someone knocks on the door, disturbing his restless evening that looks to become an unquiet night. It takes him a moment to tuck himself behind the blank mask of the weapon HYDRA meant him to be, and whoever is on the other side of the door is patient enough to wait for him, instead of knocking again.

The man on the other side is unfamiliar, dirty blond hair and eyes that can't make up their mind to be blue or green, dressed in something that looks disturbingly tactical. He has a bow peeking over his shoulder, and a quiver on his hip, but holds his hands out from his sides, fingers spread to show he's at least not intending to use the weapons he carries.

"Can I help you?" It's a question that he'd not have remembered as the weapon, and his voice sounds rustier than he'd expected.

"I think it's more can _I_ help _you_?" The man's lips twitch with amusement, his gaze never straying away from Fenrir's face.

He watches the man for a long minute with narrowed eyes before taking a deep breath through his nose. He may be as human as it is possible for any of them to be, but he still remembers how to scent danger, to stay between it and his. There is nothing to suggest the man in front of him is such - and he carries smells that are teasingly familiar, but the names to go with them are missing. Destroyed when he tore himself free of his chains.

"Come inside." He steps to one side, pivoting so he can keep the man where he can see him, though he's surprised when the man steps in such that his back is to Fenrir as he steps past. Deliberately showing a trust that Fenrir has not earned.

"My name is Clint Barton." The man's voice is as steady and easy as when he'd returned Fenrir's question earlier. "Jörmungandr and Hel thought you could use a friend."

Names that fit the shapes the smells build in his mind, and he waits a beat before he closes the door, carefully and slowly. He wonders who this Clint is, that he can be sent by the siblings whose names Fenrir had forgotten. Who he is, that he can go where they send him, even.

"Why you?" He locks the door before pacing away from it, watching as Clint turns to face him, hands still spread to show his harmlessness. Open and slow and easy, offering no threat and speaking only the simplest of things without being asked.

"Because I suddenly have no employer, and Hel trusts me." A wry smile twists Clint's lips a moment. "And perhaps because I've had recent experience in putting my head back together after someone hollowed it out and poured in what he wanted to be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Since there hasn't been anything (in the movies or Agents of SHIELD, that I noticed) to tell us where Clint's been since Avengers, I had a lot of room to do with him what I wanted. He asked Hel to find him a place to recover in peace, and Jörmungandr sent him elsewhere, though neither of the muses will tell me where somewhere is.


End file.
